Cinta Setangkai Bunga Mawar
by Resthu
Summary: Diambil dari potongan manga lepas "Nadeshiko Prima"


Author: Resthu Hanggasta

Hetalia Axis Powers Episode *CINTA SETANGKAI BUNGA MAWAR*

Malam hari ini, SMP Gakuen Joushu mengadakan bazar menyambut natal. Siapa saja boleh ikut merayakannya. Di sana telah banyak di sediakan macam-macam. Bazar game, makanan, free market dll.

Jepang: Wah~Ramai sekali. Asyik, nih kelihatannya.  
Amerika: Kita pisah di sini, ya! Aku mau ke bazar makanan.  
Inggris: Aku mau main game.  
Italia: Liat lukisan.  
Jepang: Oke, deh! Kumpul di sini lagi pukul sepuluh.

Mereka berpencar ke tempat favorit masing-masing. Jepang melihat setangkai mawar yang tergeletak di sebuah bangku taman. Ia mengambilnya dan memasukkan bunga tersebut kedalam vas yang berisikan air. Lalu, Jepang pergi berkeliling ke free market membeli barang-barang yang unik.

Jepang: Hmmm...Beli apa, ya!  
Indonesia: Beli pita itu saja. Bagus!  
Jepang: Benar juga, ya!  
Indonesia: Tepat sekali!  
Jepang: *Terkejut* Hah! Siapa kamu. Apa aku mengenalmu.  
Indonesia: Aku Indonesia. Makasih telah menyelamatkanku.  
Jepang: Kapan? Aku tidak pernah bertemu kamu.  
Indonesia: Kamu jahat! Masa lupa. Lupakan saja, deh! Ayo jalan-jalan.  
Jepang: Tunggu! *Menarik nafas dalam-dalam* Aku pergi dengan orang yang baru ku kenal?  
Indonesia: Aku menyukaimu. Kamu pandangan pertamaku. Ayo kita kencan.  
Jepang: Enak saja! Kita baru kenalan udah kencan.  
Indonesia: Kamu benci aku, ya! *Menangis*  
Jepang: Oke..oke, deh! Tapi bukan kencan! Kita cuma barengan.

Jepang dan Indonesia pergi ke bazar game. Indonesia memegang erat lengan Jepang. Jepang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka memainkan bermacam-macam game dan mendapatkan banyak hadiah. Mereka lalu membeli Hamburger dan makan di kursi taman sambil berbincang.

Jepang: Rumahmu dimana?  
Indonesia: Aku tidak tetap. Terakhir kali aku di temukan olehmu.  
Jepang: ?  
Indonesia: Hatimu begitu tulus menyelamatkanku. Padahal tidak seorang pun yang peduli.  
Jepang: Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Apa kamu yakin tidak salah orang?  
Indonesia: Aku sungguh melihat jelas.  
Jepang: Terserah. *Melihat jam* Ah, sebentar lagi bazar selesai.  
Indonesia: *Terkejut* Tidak! Tolong hentikan! Jangan sampai bazar selesai.  
Jepang: Kenapa?  
Indonesia: Waktuku hanya sampai bazar ini selesai. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.  
Jepang: Aku mengerti. Karena kita akan berpisah setelah ini, kan?  
Indonesia: Kamu sungguh tak mengerti.  
Jepang: Jadi? Apa yang kau maksudkan?  
Indonesia: Aku suka padamu. Aku ingin mendengar langsung dari lubuk hatimu. Kau suka aku apa tidak?  
Jepang: Maaf! Kita hanya berteman saja. Aku tidak ingin lebih dari itu.  
Indonesia: Aku sungguh tulus mencintaimu.  
Jepang: Sekali lagi, maaf!

Indonesia lari menjauhi Jepang. Jepang memanggilnya tetapi Indonesia tidak memperdulikannya. Jepang mengejarnya. Ia kehilangan jejak Indonesia. Jepang terus mencarinya tetapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Terus mencari, terus mencari hingga sampai ke sebuah sungai kecil dekat SMP itu. Ia menemukan Indonesia.

Jepang: *Kelelahan* Kenapa kau lari?  
Indonesia: Sudah, lah! Aku tidak ingin memperlihatkanmu diriku sesungguhnya.  
Jepang: Aku minta maaf jika telah menyinggungmu.  
Indonesia: Tidak apa. Kamu mempunyai hak buat memutuskan. Aku yang sudah seenaknya memaksamu. Maaf!

Jepang sudah di panggil oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Kini sudah waktunya dia pulang. Bazar akan di tutup semenit lagi.

Indonesia: Sudah waktunya kamu pulang.  
Jepang: Bagaimana denganmu? Mau kuantarkan?  
Indonesia: *Mengalirkan air mata* Sudahlah. Kebaikanmu memang tak dapat kubalas. Sudah waktunya kita berpisah.  
Jepang: Kau mau kemana?  
Indonesia: Aku hanya ingin mendengar kata hatimu sekali lagi. Apa kamu suka padaku?  
Jepang: Maaf! Aku hanya dapat berteman denganmu.  
Indonesia: Kalau gitu, selamat tinggal. *Meneteskan air mata*

Indonesia mencium pipi Jepang. Jepang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia menutup matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka matanya. Indonesia sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi. Sebagai gantinya, tergeletak bunga mawar yang sebelumnya ia letakkan dalam vas bunga. Jepang terkejut akan apa yang di lihatnya. Ia tidak percaya. Ia pun sedih mengingat semua yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Bermain, mebeli bermacam barang, duduk berdua di taman dll. Salju turun menghiasi langit malam natal. Jepang memungut bunga tersebut. Ia pun membawa bunga itu pulang bersamanya.

Jepang: Indonesia! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah setangkai bunga. Maaf jika mengecewakanmu. Kamu akan terus ada di kenanganku. Malam ini, malam pertama sekaligus malam terakhir kita bertemu.

~~~OWARI~~~


End file.
